Blog personal de Jean H Watson
by LesTerVlz
Summary: "populus me sibilat, at mihi plaudo. Ipse domi simul ac nummos contemplar in arc." Si, apenas comenzaba el juego; y eso que eran las primeras entradas en su blog personal. Genderswap!lock. MUCHAS FELICIDADES DEADLOSS! con mucho cariño para ti. CORREGIDO.


**Blog personal de Jean H. Watson**

_**14 de diciembre**_

**Nada**

Nada

0 comentarios

**.**

**.**

_**15 de diciembre**_

**Inútil**

Inútil

0 comentarios

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**21 de enero**_

**Feliz ahora?**

Eliot mira, estoy escribiendo en mi blog… **Leer más**

1 comentario

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**25 de diciembre**_

**Bebidas**

Anoche me topé con algunos de los muchachos de rugby, del Blackheart. No han cambiado en nada; quizás mas viejos pero después de tanto tiempo, ¿Quién no lo esta? Aun salen de fiesta cada fin, como si tuvieran veinte … **Leer más**

3 comentarios

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**28 de enero**_

**Suicidios en serie**

Últimamente ha habido otros de esos "suicidios en serie". Es extraño. No parece haber ninguna conexión entre … **Leer más**

4 comentarios

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**01 de febrero**_

**Una extraña reunión **

Seré sincera, no se como comenzar esto. No soy escritora y esto es meramente una terapia que Eliot, mi terapeuta, me ha dicho que tome pese a que lo único interesante que pasa es que no pasa nada realmente interesante(1). No hasta ahora. Me parecía una mañana normal, nada fuera de mi estricta rutina entre semana de ir al mercado, maldecir mi pierna y sus dolores, y sentirme anciana en desalojo mientras cruzaba la avenida con un bastón mediocre pensando que hacer en los últimos días de arrendamiento que me quedaban. La indemnización que me dejó el ejército después de mi servicio como medico, era en escala mucho menor a los vicios y secuelas que me había dejado esa experiencia.

Meses de terapias, donde se me calificaba con "falta de confianza" habían hecho de mi existencia algo inconfortable(2) y sin sentido. Con el pesar de esa conclusión, reconocer a Maria Stamford, que había sido compañera mía en el hospital Barts me fue un bálsamo refrescante, pues ver una cara conocida en Londres es, realmente agradable, en especial para alguien solitario.

Aquella fue la primera fisura que rompería por completo las barreras que con malas costumbres creé entre la gente y mi persona. Nunca fui adepta, siquiera allegada a Maria, pero le saludé con entusiasmo, y ella, a su vez, pareció encantada. Charlamos un poco de esto y un tanto de aquello mientras caminábamos. Le dije todas las desventuras y vanaglorias que viví durante la guerra. Las penurias con las que cargaba, y las tragedias que no tardaban en llegar. En especial aquella de ser despedida en escasos días del departamento que rentaba.

"no puedo darme el lujo de un lugar así" le comente avergonzada de los vicios y tugurios recurrentes "¿quien quisiera vivir con alguien como yo?" Terminé por preguntar.

Lejos de cualquier contestación que se pudiese prever, la estridente risa, era algo que nunca me pasó por la mente como opción. Le miré ofendida, por supuesto. Y enmendó su error mientras recorríamos el camino hacía el al Barts, disculpándose con simpleza, comentando algo que llamó de sobremanera mi atención: "es curioso que seas precisamente la segunda persona en decirme algo así, justamente hoy."

Llegando al Barts, Maria saludó a una mujer frente a un microscopio y al jovencito con bata blanca que estaba junto a ella. Esperé a que mi conocida me presentara. Pero quien me introdujo no fue mi ex-colega; sino, la otra mujer en cuestión.

Ella sabía quién era yo con un sólo vistazo. De alguna manera sabía todo sobre mí. Sabía que había servido en Afganistán, que había quedado inválida. Me dijo incluso que la herida era psicosomática; sabía por qué estaba allí, a pesar del hecho de que Maria no había dicho nada en absoluto.

Arrogante, soberbia, suntuosa. Dejó el microscopio y saludó tan altanera que me dieron ganas de ponerle la mesa de sombrero. Me dijo una dirección y un nombre. Guiñó el ojo y se esfumó del lugar. Básicamente yo no era una extraña para ella, y al menos me dejó un nombre con el cual trabajar.

En cuanto llegué a mi apartamento le Googlee; encontré un blog con su nombre y su teléfono: **La ciencia de la deducción**, y me sentí tan bien de que la primer impresión que tuve de ella fuese acertada.

Y sí, ciertamente es arrogante, bastante grosera y definitivamente loca, pero también, extrañamente agradable y magistralmente atrayente. Encantadora. En realidad, todo fue un poco extraño.

Es por eso que lo único a agregar es que mañana a la noche nos vamos a ver un piso. Aquella extraña mujer y yo. Sherlock Holmes y yo.

10 Comentarios

* * *

―El taxista tenía un aneurisma cerebral. Se estaba muriendo. Recogía a sus víctimas, después de llevarlos a cualquier lugar les daba la opción de elegir cual píldora… Lestrade, todo este estúpido papeleo me esta colmando la paciencia, y si no te interesa lo que digo entonces déjame ir. Además, ¡¿Por qué rayos tengo una ridícula manta encima?!

― Estas en shock, fenómeno. Necesitas calmarte para continuar con la declaración. ― Sherlock le dedicó una mirada de decidía al sargento quien le había contestado y anotaba la declaración, seguido le sacó la lengua y se dirigió al DI encargado.

―te estoy hablando a ti, LESTRADE. No a tu incompetente subordinado.

Con los ojos en blanco, tanto el DI como el sargento miraron a la dama. Donovan tuvo que respirar mientras contaba hasta mil para no soltarle improperios. No quería más dificultades de las ya habidas. Además, Sherlock Holmes era una "dama delicada", desafortunadamente, la creencia en la familia Donovan dictaba respeto a las féminas. Aunque fuesen mujeres como la altanera y déspota de cabello largo sentada al pie de la ambulancia.

Sherlock Holmes, la auto-nombrada única detective consultara del mundo, era la ultima opción para los agentes de la Nueva Scotland Yard cuando un crimen se les presentaba sin pies ni cabeza. Extremadamente inteligente, así como sumamente insufrible, la mujer había dado por servida la serie de homicidios que durante las últimas semanas se habían suscitado en Londres. Las victimas desaparecían, y eran encontradas muertas mas tarde por un veneno auto-inducido. Al principio, se catalogó por los agentes policiales como simples suicidios inconexos. Pero Sherlock sabía que algo más oscuro y malévolo se estaba cociendo bajo ese superfluo hervor de muertes.

El día entero de Sherlock, como era ya por costumbre, había sido ajetreado, pero con lo exacto de su personalidad, fría y subjetiva, tuvo tiempo de mostrar el piso que había adquirido recientemente a una potencial compañera, Jean Watson, medico ex-miliar. Una mujer que para Sherlock presentaba una exquisita ambivalencia. Ordinaria. 34 años, de arraigados y anticuados modales ingleses; pero lo sumamente particular para exaltarse con las deducciones que Sherlock hacía, mientras babeaba excitada y articulaba torpemente frases como: _increíble, excepcional, asombroso. _Sin molestarse en ningún momento de ocultar aquella inefable fascinación por la detective.

No es que a Sherlock le molestaran los halagos; todo lo contrario en realidad.

Por lo general, le mandaban a la mierda mientras le escupían. Pero Jean casi pegaba de brincos como niña en navidad.

Con la idea de una asistente competente y añorante de adrenalina, Sherlock le llevó donde Lestrade había encontrado el tercer cuerpo de esa ola de "suicidios". Una mujer vestida enteramente de rosa. Si bien, Jean no fue de mucha ayuda, hablando del rubro practico. Cada que se quedaba con los ojos brillantes y la boca seca por las asombrosas capacidades de Holmes, Sherlock se sentía renovada. Completa y definitivamente revivida por encontrar la horma de su zapato. Alguien capaz y lo más importante, dispuesta, a seguir su paso.

Sherlock continuó las pistas del caso, y para cuando las encontró, ya estaba frente al asesino y sus píldoras ― método donde una era inofensiva y la otra, mortal para quien la probara ― exigiendo el verdadero autor de ese misterio.

Era un juego psicológico. Un juego de azar, el cual, ni la mismísima consultora, logró evadir.

Una bala había atravesado el hombro del taxista tumbándole, y de paso, sacándo del letargo a la detective, justo un segundo antes de que ingiriera la píldora. _Moriarty,_ fue el nombre que la detective logró obtener, el único fan de Sherlock Holmes. Y el taxista no encontró más que su destino. La muerte.

Cuando la policía llegó al colegio donde el asesino y Sherlock se enfrentaban, el primero había caído ya, y la segunda, según Gina Lestrade, DI a cargo, estaba en completo shock.

―cualquier cosa que debas decime, puedes bien contárselo a Donovan. Así que deja de ser quisquillosa mujer y dime quien rayos le disparo al taxista.

Sherlock bufó molesta, ― es obvio, Lestreade, hasta para el mas ciego. Dio directo a un punto crucial reducido con su bala; debe tener experiencia con armas entonces. Experiencia y unos nervios de acero. Así como una alta moral pues esperó al ultimo momento para disparar, ― entre la multitud que se había aglomerado cerca del recinto escolar, la corta y brillante cabellera rubia de Jean se asomaba buscando la oportunidad de pasar hasta donde Sherlock, quien al mirarle, saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza―… una persona preparada para matar, pero con el suficiente sentido del deber para saber cuando disparar. Una persona capacitada, ― Jean se acercaba tímida a la ambulancia, expectante de cualquier movimiento. Sherlock le miró. Donovan también,― una…―

―¿una que? ― exigió la DI

―…una tontería.

Sin miramiento ni respeto alguno, Sherlock arrebató el blog en manos de Donovan para tomar la hoja donde anotaba la declaración, arrancarla y hacerla trozos.

― ¡¿pero que rayos haces?!

―¿Qué no vez que estoy en shock, Lestrade?, no deberías gritarme. Así nunca me calmare y jamás tendrás tu protocolario reporte.

El sargento Donovan estaba seguro que su superiora casi le haría tragar el blog de notas a la detective, si no fuese por la llegada oportuna de una menuda rubia con medias tejidas que le quitó las notas para intentar calmar los ánimos.

― no deberías ser grosera con la detective Inspectora, digo, ambas son colegas en el medio, ¿no, Sherlock?, ambas son detectives.

Tanto Gina como Sherlock se ofendieron. Las caras en ambas estaban perfectas para una pintura cómica; y Donovan fue el que le sacó provecho a esa comedia.

―si, colegas. Muy graciosa Jean. En especial cuando el estúpido asistente de Lestrade no deja de reírse, y la mía no hace nada para aplacar mi letárgico estado.

Fue turno de Donovan y Jean para ofenderse.

― Esta bien, te pondré un calmante para que así termine esto pronto y poder llegar temprano a casa, tu, insoportable. Y mas vale que no te muevas que bien puedo dejarte la aguja dentro de la vena. ― De un pequeño kit al interior de la ambulancia, Jean preparó con maestría la inyección, bajo la penetrante mirada gris de Sherlock, y la expectante presencia de los agentes oficiales. ―eres una tonta Holmes, ― le susurró mientras frotaba un algodón en el antebrazo de la mujer, siendo cuidadosa para que los otros dos no les esuchara ― una completa tonta. Exponerte a tal peligro sin refuerzos ni ayuda es algo completamente desquiciado. Eres una narcisista orgullosa.

― es mi trabajo. Y llámame Sherlock. Sherly si te es mas rápido. ― Ciertamente, Sherlock se sorprendió por el delicado tacto con el que Jean le enterraba la aguja; tan tenue que apenas y se sentía una ligera molestia―, por cierto; debo agradecerte por detener a ese sujeto. Posees una excelente puntería.

Las orejas de la rubia se tiñeron de rosa, lo que descuadro a los oficiales, pero sacó una sonrisa en labios de la tratada.

― No se de que me hablas, ― carraspeó, frunciendo el ceño y sacando la aguja― yo acabo de llegar, yo…

Antes de que pudiese proseguir, con una sacudida de su largo y crespo cabello ébano, la consultora cubrió a Jean con su manta, quedando ambas bajo la tela anaranjada, en un fuerte abrazo.

―como veras Lestrade, ambas estamos en shock, así que vete y juega a los policías y ladrones. Yo debo reponerme para continuar haciendo tu trabajo después.

Con un sonoro "Dios mía, dame paciencia", Gina se estrujó el rostro con completo enfado, bufando y gaznando malas palabras. ― ¡esta bien!, pero mañana quiero tu pálido trasero temprano en mi oficina. Y sin mantas.

Dando fuertes pisoteadas, Lestrade se marchó dejando a una muy incomoda ex-militar, y a un sargento que miraba suspicaz a la consultora.

―¿se te perdió algo? ― le retó Sherlock manteniendo a Jean entre sus brazos.

―en el fondo pienso que su nueva compañera es tonta; sin ofender.

―oh no, no me ofende, para nada.― ironizó la rubia.

Ambas mujeres no podían ser más contrarias entre sí, pues entonces alguna debería ser hombre; esa era la impresión que Donovan poseía desde hace unas cuantas horas atrás, tiempo en el que la ermitaña detective llegó a la escena con doctora colgada del brazo, cual niña con su muñeca nueva; mientras la presentaba como su colega y "amiga".

―pues ya ves Donovan, cada tonto siempre encuentra a uno más tonto que le admire.

Con una estridente carcajada, Sergio Donovan repitió lo pasos que su superiora, dejando a ambas mujeres atrás. Claro que Jean al escuchar el punto de vista de su ahora compañera, tan ofendida que estaba, le apretó sin miramientos la zona donde le había inyectado. Sherlock pegó un grito, y de un salto bajó de la ambulancia con la intención de regresarle el maltrato y pisar a la medico con sus tacones altos.

Valiente era la fuerza policiaca en Londres, donde sus agentes especiales le dejaban el trabajo a una detective privada. Que a su vez, perseguía con pueril venganza a su nueva colega.

**.**

**.**

**01 de febrero**

**Mi nueva compañera de piso**

Ya lo había comentado, la búsqueda de un nuevo piso. Precisamente hace unos días fuimos a ver uno; mi nueva compañera, Sherlock Holmes y yo. El piso es agradable de hecho, espacioso y con ventana directa a la calle; está a la segunda planta, y el casero es extremadamente amigable.

Sherlock en si es todo lo contrario, aun se me figura arrogante, tosca, petulante y sumamente loca. Pero a su modo es ciertamente fascinante. Es capaz de descubrir la toda la historia de una persona con tan sólo un vistazo. Da miedo pensar en aquello. Pero esa excentricidad es sumamente llamativa.

Sherly (para minimizar) es una lunática con sus cosas. Aun no mudo mis pertenencias y ya hay papeles, cajas y ropas por todo el piso. Pienso que deberíamos poner ciertas reglas sobre el tema. Ver mis programas de la seis también es importante. Es algo incomodo encontrar miembros humanos en la nevera; o sus calzoncillos rojos a la puerta del baño.

Extrañamente entre todo su caos sabe encontrar hasta el mas insulso alfiler.

Después de acomodar algunas cosas fuimos un restaurante chino donde mi galleta de la fortuna, dijo "No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol. Todo se ha hecho antes."

Con las noches que Sherly me ha hecho pasar, no importa el desorden, al menos la vida ya no es aburrida. Estoy cansada, después de los asesinatos y todo aquello, me permito disentir.

10 comentarios

* * *

En cuanto Jean abrió la flamante puerta principal de su nuevo hogar, se topó con Martin Hudson, su agradable casero, quien llevaba servida su loza de porcelana azul floreada con galletas y pastelillos con merengue, todo sobre una bandeja de plata pulida.

―señor Hudson, pero que fino es usted. ¿A que dama se dispone a cortejar con aquel juego de té? ― El hombre, que ya estaba entrado en años, soltó una estridente pero fresca carcajada mientras ayudaba a la medico con las bolsas del Tesco.

― creí que este juego combinaría con mi nuevo par de inquilinas. ― le dedico un giño antes de encaminarse a las escaleras― Y déjeme tratar con las bolsas yo solo querida, no estoy tan viejo como para no lograr subir las escaleras por mi cuenta. Sólo que iré despacio, ya sabes, no vaya a desequilibrar. ―

El señor Hudson vivía en la primera planta, mientras que el piso arrendado por Sherlock y Jean era el primer piso. Por instantes, la rubia sentía la insana necesidad de arrebatarle algo al pobre hombre que de tanto en tanto desequilibraba meciendo peligrosamente la bella tetera. Por fortuna ambos lograron llegar al piso; pero la detonación de balazos les hizo correr al interior del departamento, derramando té sobre los biscochos.

― ¡aburrida! ― gritó Sherlock a la pared mientras se deslizaba por el sillón.

― ¡oh, Sherly! ― dejando la bandeja sobre el único espacio a la mesa, Hudson observó con horror los agujeros en su pared ― ¡le has pintado algo al empapelado! Esa moda punk actual es una barbaridad. Y esos daños a mi pared irán directo a tu renta, jovencita.

― Pero señor Hudson…

― ¡pero nada!...¿no te has duchado aun?

Soltando la pistola y mandándola a volar, Sherlock se puso de pie mientras se paseaba por sobre los sillones con un gesto de desespere total. Se jalaba los cabellos, le temblaban las manos con ansiedad. La mujer era un manojo de nervios.

― necesito un caso― soltó de pronto antes de dejarse caer al sofá mas amplio. ―Jean, ve con Lestrade y pide un caso, oblígale si es necesario,…si no hago algo mi cerebro se secara. Necesito distracción. Un caso, un porcentaje… ―susurró―…¿7 porciento? ―

― ¡Sherly! ― Le gritó Jean sabiendo a que se refería con aquel comentario. No había sido agradable encontrarle una caja con cocaína dentro, a su compañera. Claro que fue mucho menos agradable la reacción de la morena al descubrir que le habían botado a la basura su "distracción" ― mejor has caso a lo que dice el señor Ache y vete a bañar. O a cepillar el cabello al menos, no me sorprendería que ahí ― le señalo la abultada mata de rizos negros―se encuentre un nido de aves,…

―o de gatos. ― dijo Hudson acercando por un lado un plato con té y galletas a la rubia, quien estaba al borde del llanto por la risa, y por otro lado un cepillo a la morena.

― Bien, ¡búrlense entonces!, cuando mi cerebro quede tan atrofiado como el de ustedes o peor aun, como los de Scotlan Yard, podrán darse por satisfechos. ― De un salto, Sherlock se encaminó junto a la chimenea, de donde tomó unas tijeras plateadas con toda la intención de cortar su largo cabello. El intento fue frustrado por manos del casero, quien le cambio las tijeras por un cepillo a ultimo momento.

―si, cuando tu cerebro explote con gusto utilizaré su hemisferio derecho para tapar los hoyos en la pared. El enjarre actualmente sale muy caro. ― Ni bien dicho eso, se soltó riendo mientras se disculpaba para retirarse a sus aposentos.

El profundo bufido de Sherlock antes de encaminarse a su sillón con un puño de galletas no fue más que la cereza de pastel para Jean. Aquella era una faceta que irremediablemente le encantaba. Dentro de aquel singular piso en donde la nevera esta repleta de frascos con miembros; donde la alfombra es casi invisible gracias a las cajas y libros sobre ella. Donde la compañera y el casero, son, en demasía, el mejor complemento y terapia para una vida escasa de sentido; Jean por primera vez en basto tiempo comenzaba a sentirse entera. Satisfecha, otra vez.

El vibrar del móvil sobre la mesita de noche alertó tanto a la consultora como a la rubia.

―¿es un caso? ― preguntó la morena sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

―no se.

―conoces mis métodos Jean, aplícalos.

Esta vez fue turno de la medico para bufar. Dejando de lado su deliciosa merienda, se levantó de su sofá para encaminarse a la mesilla y revisar el mensaje. ― es Lestrade― un alarido de victoria por parte de Sherly casi le hace sonreír ― dos muertos. Dice que fue homicidio y suicidio. Creo que ya lo tienen resuelto, no hay necesidad de ir.

―nada resulta más engañoso que un hecho evidente, Jean. Deberé enseñarte todo desde un principio ― con los ánimos renovados, la morena le arrebató el móvil antes de profesarle un sonoro beso en la frente (Sherlock era de 8 a 14 centímetros mas alta que Jean, dependía si utilizaba tacones o no) ― no debemos apresurar los hechos ni muchos menos teorizar antes de tiempo.

Ni bien, en cuanto la morena despareció en su habitación para colocarse ropa mas apropiada, saliendo unos minutos después con su ajustada falta negra, y la satinada blusa purpura a juego del elegante pañuelo azul; Jean estaba seguro de tres cosas en especial: la primera, que el día que Sherlock Homes se especializó en criminalística, el teatro perdió a una magnifica actriz, y la ciencia, una aguda pensadora.

Segunda: Sherly estaba compela y decididamente lunática. Y por tercera, y la más importante, ese hecho, sencillamente a Jean Watson le encantaba.

― ¡Jean!, date prisa mujer, que apenas comienza el juego.

Si, apenas comenzaba; y eso que eran las primeras entradas en su blog personal.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

De verdad, que merezco ser quemada en leña verde y con urgencia. En fin. ¡_MUCHAS FELICIDADES DEADLOSS_!, me adelante un pero, pero eso es a que quisiera saber si esto en escancia lo que querías D:

Es algo para esclarecerme las dudas, anda; no se me da bien estas cosas de AU y así, comprendan. Total.

Deadloss, adorable encanto cibernético (¿), muchas felicidades lindura :'D, en este momento y desde ahora estoy que tiro confetis por ti. YEAH! Fiesta extrema a kilómetros de distancia. Todo casual.

Pues de la emoción no se que más decirte, me encanta lo que escribes, eres una persona encantadora (desde este lado de la pantalla) y te aprecio por seguir mis locuras. Muchas felicidades :'D  
Referente al fin, no es precisamente lo que quería plasmar, pero como algo experimental me sirve xDDD algo de practica; anda, que Sherlock esta loco/a y es muy complicado/a . Jean no; ella es un amor. Así como tu 3

Felicidades una vez más. (Estoy llorando y no se porque, equis)

PD: Como no se me ocurrió algún nombre para Sherlock en femenino, que me solte la greña y me queme las pestñas y decidi dejarle el nombre tal cual es. Encontraran muchas fraces referentes al canon; claro pues quería plasmar que es canon (si, ser mujer es muy canon, obvio) pero de verdad! Que me cuesta pensar en Sherlock de la BBC, AKA: Benedict y Martin con vestidos y faldillas… no, me muero. Mejor les reinventamos. Total, creo que el Señor Hudson con inquilinas así, en especial cuando se juntan Mycroft y Ginna, viene siendo la versión inglesa de Hugh Hefner… ok, no.

Ciao.

**_CORREGIDO:_**

(1) esta frase es original de Sherlock, no de Watson. Pero como soy un elfo libre, se la pongo a Jean. LOL

(2) gracias por decirme sobre este engañosa palabra. Los busque en tres revisiones y hasta ahora la encontré. Ahora recuerdo el porque de su uso. En palabras exactas del libro 'Estudio en Escarlata. Un caso de Sherlock Holmes' de la Editorial Fontamara, S.A. Barcelona, España. Octava edición:1997

utiliza esta frase:[...]. Allí, durante un tiempo, me alojé en un hotel del Strand, llevando una existencia inconfortable y sin sentido, y gastando tanto dinero como tenía , mucho más libremente de lo que hubiera debido.

Como quise respetar (?) a toda regla el canon, utilice fraces no sólo de los libros, sino también de la serie Sherlock (BBC) en cuanto a la frade utilizada en el SUMARI, es la frase final en el mismo libro, misma editorial.

xD ya, estoy loca. ;-;


End file.
